Home
by LokisChampion
Summary: Unrelated Thor/Loki, who picks Thor up from the airport, they adjust to life living together after so long apart. Thor, however, has a little trouble and Loki tries to cope with it. I've decided to expand on this, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Loki parked his car at the airport, cutting the ignition before sitting in his car for a few minutes. He felt the nerves growing in his stomach, feeling the hot sun beating down on him through the windows. Exhaling, he shook his head, opened the door and stepped out, staring at the crowded entrance as planes flew noisily overhead. Locking his car, he straightened his green V-neck and black pants before walking into the crowds.

Once the entered through the glass windows and juggled around between hundreds of people meeting, picking up or departing with friends or family, Loki looked around frantically for his one. It had been over a year since he had seen his significant other, and he grew even more nervous. Should he have made a sign that read his name?

He sighed at the sight of women and children hugging their military husbands and fathers, feeling his heart fall at the absence of not holding his husband. He swallowed and looked down at his sliver ring on his left hand. He traced it softly, remembering the gold one he had placed on his partner's finger just a few weeks before he was deployed. Smiling and shaking his head, he tried to push the images of his sadness when they were separated so soon.

Feeling the presence of people watching him, Loki looked up and saw him.

Thor walked towards him, smiling that grin that took his heart the moment he saw it in high school. His blond hair was down, he looked a little scruffy around his mouth as his blue eyes met Loki's green ones. He wore his green camouflage uniform, brown books that tucked in his pants and a long sleeve jacket that was unbuttoned at the top to show a green T-shirt underneath. He carried a brown duffle bag over his shoulder as he walked a little faster towards his husband.

Loki found himself frozen, rooted to the spot as the joy slowly seeped through his heart, flooding him with warmth as he felt his eyes watering, a smile forming on his lips. This soon gave way to trembling as he started crying but walked towards Thor all the same.

Thor stopped, dropping his bag before opening his arms to Loki, who was now running at Thor. When they reached each other, Thor picked Loki up and spun him in circles, their arms holding tight as Loki began shaking. When Thor placed Loki back on the ground, they pulled back so they could see each other. Loki was surprised to see his strong love crying, Loki smiled and wiped the tears away as he was racked over with sobs. Loki smiled at the feel of Thor's whiskers on his palms.

"I missed you." Loki said softly as Thor tucked some raven hair behind his ear.

"As do I." Thor said.

"Please don't leave me again." Loki said, taking Thor into another hug, his chin resting on his shoulder.

"I won't." Thor said in his ear. "I'm home for good."

Loki froze again, pulled back to see Thor smiling, nodding as Loki took it in. Loki gave way to more tears before Thor pulled him in for a kiss on his shaking lips. When they released, they embraced each other tightly once more, no need to speak.

"Shall we go home?" Thor asked as he wiped away some tears from Loki's pale cheeks. Loki nodded, laced his fingers through Thor's as they walked through the crowded airport, getting some happy glances from strangers at Thor's final homecoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was inspired by the song Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars.**

As Loki walked inside the house he and Thor had bought before he was deployed, he let Thor settle in as he cooked dinner, giving Thor some space he thought was needed. While he was in the kitchen, Thor came in and offered his help, cooking like they often would at family picnics or holiday dinners, bringing a smile to Loki's lips as he chopped up some vegetables.

About an hour later, they were sipping some wine and sitting on the couch, laughing and talking like they had come back from grocery shopping when Thor stood up and offered his hand to Loki. As he set down his cup and took the hand, surprisingly soft, they were pulled into a nice embrace, dancing around the living room. Thor brought Loki in and leaned on his chest, his hands wrapped around Thor's waist and Thor's hand on his back and another resting on the back of his head as they slowly spun in circles, very slowly as Loki smiled and closed his eyes, slightly snuggling in.

Thor gently kissed Loki's head before Loki looked up and smiled. Thor tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before leaning in and kissing him softly. Loki's hands slightly moved up Thor's back and merely rubbed him, smiling into the kisses, short, soft, tender as they stopped moving entirely. When they broke, Thor leaned his forehead against Loki's, something they had always done as they smiled at one another, arms still twined around each others bodies. Thor moved them to sit on the couch again and he spoke. "I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to be back home with you."

Loki smiled and leaned in for another kiss, worried he might start crying again. When he released the kiss, they smiled at one another before Thor looked down and saw Loki's silver ring, and his fingers circled around it gently.

"I'm lucky to have you." Loki said, smiling as Thor's fingers soon intwined in his.

Thor smiled before kissing Loki's cheek softly, then lifting his hand and kissing it, moving to his wrist and up his forearm slowly. Loki smiled and closed his eyes as Thor slips trailed up his arm, along the inside and up his clothed shoulder. As his lips reached Loki's ivory collarbone, then slid up his neck, Loki tugged on Thor's shirt, and Thor pulled away to remove it when Loki's mouth fell open slightly.

There were scrapes and jagged looking, dark brown lines forming around his muscles, more centered on his right side, moving up towards his collarbone, but there were some along his stomach as well, and Loki couldn't help but stare.

Thor looked down for a moment, and took Loki's hand. "It's alright." Thor said, and Loki's eyes moved to meet his blue ones.

"What, what did that to you?" Loki asked softly, afraid to ask, really.

"A roadside bomb." Thor said, and Loki nodded before returning his eyes to the scars. Thor began to slowly bring Loki's hand up to his chest, towards the marks. "All healed." He said, and slowly began letting Loki trace them with his ivory fingers on his tan skin.

Loki wet his lips as he watched Thor move his fingers along the scars, feeling their smooth essence and he watched as Thor moved his hand down to his abdomen, tracing those as well when Thor slowly moved in and captured his lips again in a kiss, warm and soft.


End file.
